


Lonely Girl

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: JiWoo llega su nuevo instituto y no llega a comprender el motivo por el cual una chica tan preciosa y encantadora como ChaeWon es siempre dejada de lado por el resto de sus compañeros.





	Lonely Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo más con fantasía, así que, acabé pensando en esta historia que es un poquitín más oscura y me venía un poco al pelo porque tenía esto medio planeado para que fuera algo oscuro. Espero que os guste.
> 
> (Hay mención a bullying, levemente, y a tratos con el demonio, cosas muy normales que suelen pasar en un instituto corriente...)

 

 

            JiWoo llevaba ya dos semanas en su nuevo instituto cuando se acercó por primera vez a la chica de su clase que todo el mundo evitaba y que se sentaba en la esquina más alejada del aula. Era una chica menuda y muy delgada, con el pelo largo y negro cayéndole en cascada por los hombros y la espalda y tapando parcialmente su rostro de piel pálida y lisa como si fuera de mármol. No solía alzar la voz en la clase y siempre estaba apartada de todos los demás, ninguno de los alumnos se le acercaba y, cuando JiWoo había preguntado el motivo, sus compañeros le habían respondido con un escueto “está maldita” antes de cambiar a otro tema completamente diferente; sin embargo, a JiWoo no le había parecido que fuera una chica que estuviera maldita, por eso había acabado acercándose a ella.

 

            —Hola —le dijo—. Mi nombre es JiWoo, siento no haberme presentado antes.

 

            No había podido presentarse antes porque los demás la habían detenido de hacerlo, pero JiWoo había aprovechado que la otra chica parecía llegar siempre muy pronto al instituto para acercarse sin que nadie le cortara el paso. Lo único que había podido hacer en las anteriores semanas había sido dedicarle saludos y sonrisas desde lejos y se había ganado con ello el reproche de los demás alumnos de la clase. Pero cuando a JiWoo le habían dicho sus padres que se iban a mudar a un pueblo montañoso, lejos del ajetreo de la gran ciudad y con apenas unos miles de habitantes, la chica se había puesto como meta hacer amistades con sus nuevos compañeros de clase, con todos ellos, no pensaba hacer ninguna excepción.

 

            —ChaeWon —le respondió la otra chica, en voz baja y de forma muy tímida, agachando su cabeza y tratando de esconderse tras su pelo oscuro.

            —ChaeWon, espero que podamos ser amigas —murmuró ella, deseándolo de veras porque quien tenía ante ella parecía ser una chica encantadora, diferente a los demás, pero aun así encantadora.

 

            Así, JiWoo comenzó a levantarse temprano cada mañana para llegar al instituto antes de que lo hiciera nadie y poder disfrutar junto a ChaeWon un ratito sin que nadie la juzgara por acercarse a la otra y, pronto, aquellos breves momentos antes de que los demás alumnos llegaran a clase se convirtieron en algo usual y en algo que la chica esperaba con muchas ganas porque ChaeWon realmente era encantadora y a JiWoo le encantaba pasar aquel tiempo junto a ella, aunque fueran solo unos pocos minutos cada mañana. Realmente no entendía el motivo por el cual los demás decían que estaba maldita y no se acercaban a ella, la gente podía llegar a ser muy cruel con todas aquellas personas que no fueran exactamente iguales a los demás y fueran un poco diferentes.

 

            Poco a poco, JiWoo y ChaeWon se fueron conociendo, fueron sabiendo las cosas que les gustaban y lo que les disgustaba y, de vez en cuando, desaparecían en los descansos para el almuerzo y los pasaban juntas, alejadas por completo de todos los alumnos de aquel pequeño instituto, pasando el rato juntas, además de sus pequeños encuentros por las mañanas. Los demás compañeros de clase no sospecharon en ningún momento que pasaran el tiempo juntas y siguieron tratando a ChaeWon como si no existiera, pero abrazando a JiWoo en toda la dinámica de la clase y eso hacía que la chica se sintiera un poco mal porque ChaeWon no se merecía el trato que recibía por parte de los chicos de aquella clase y de aquel instituto, pero a ella parecía que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

 

            —¿No te sientes mal porque te ignoren? —le preguntó una vez, mientras comían juntas en uno de los rincones del instituto que se quedaban completamente vacíos en la hora del almuerzo—. Quiero decir… ¿no te hace daño ver este comportamiento?

            —No —respondió ChaeWon—. No me importa porque no necesito personas que estén en mi vida que no me quieran de verdad —le dedicó después una pequeña y tímida sonrisa—. Solo necesito personas como tú para no sentirme sola, porque somos amigas, ¿verdad?

            —Claro que somos amigas —dijo JiWoo—. Seremos amigas para siempre.

            —¿Lo prometes? —cuestionó la otra chica, en apenas un susurro, pero en un tono de voz ilusionado—. Nunca he tenido una amiga.

            —Claro que lo prometo. Seremos amigas para siempre.

 

            Después de aquella conversación, ambas sellaron su promesa con sus dedos meñiques, una promesa que conllevaría mucho más de lo que JiWoo se había esperado en un principio, porque la chica realmente no conocía a aquella con quien había hecho esa promesa de por vida, solo conocía las partes que ésta le había dejado ver y éstas no eran más que la punta de un iceberg que se extendía muchos metros por debajo de la superficie.

 

            Sus pequeños encuentros por las mañanas y las contadas ocasiones en las que comían juntas dejaron de ser los únicos momentos en los que las chicas se empezaron a ver, puesto que ChaeWon comenzó a ir a casa de JiWoo algunos fines de semana, encantando a sus padres por lo buena niña que era, aunque a su gato no le hizo demasiada ilusión la nueva visitante, ya que cada vez que la chica iba a la casa, éste bufaba y se erizaba por completo antes de desaparecer por completo hasta que ChaeWon se iba del lugar. Su gato nunca había sido muy amigable con el mundo, así que, JiWoo estaba bastante acostumbrada a que éste se comportara mal con las personas que no fueran de la familia.

 

            Pero a pesar que ChaeWon pasaba muchos días en casa de JiWoo, ésta no había ido nunca hasta la casa de la otra chica porque se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo y se necesitaba bastante tiempo para poder llegar hasta ella. En el instituto, en las pocas veces que había oído hablar a los demás de la chica, habían mencionado que vivía también en una casa que estaba maldita, como ella, en la que había habido un montón de crímenes y en la que se respiraba un ambiente extraño, como si la magia negra se encontrara en el lugar. A JiWoo aquello le parecían cuentos simplemente, historias para no dormir que se contaban los unos a los otros para así poder seguir con aquel sinsentido de no acercarse a ChaeWon, por ese motivo, la chica decidió un día que quería también ir a la casa de la otra un fin de semana, como ella hacía en su casa, si no le suponía ningún problema a ella o a su familia y ChaeWon aceptó encantada aquella propuesta.

 

            Así, JiWoo acabó yendo al lugar que el mundo trataba como un lugar maldito. La casa en la que vivía ChaeWon era vieja y un poco destartalada, estaba en las afueras, cerca de un bosque enfermo de árboles podridos; pero aparte del escenario de película de terror, la casa por dentro era bastante acogedora, aunque algo oscura porque las cortinas estaban echadas sobre las ventanas para preservar el calor de la chimenea. ChaeWon no hacía mucho que se había mudado con su familia a aquel lugar, como JiWoo, y su familia todavía no había acondicionado por completo la vivienda, una casa antigua que necesitaba muchas reformas y mucho tiempo para realizarlas. La chica entendía que el lugar estuviera un poco empantanado por eso, porque la casa a la que ella se había mudado con su familia todavía tenía muchas cajas por medio que no habían sido abiertas y sus cosas colocadas en los lugares en los que debían de estar.

 

            Sin embargo, aquello no era exactamente así, la casa de ChaeWon no solo estaba oscura para conservar el calor, la casa estaba de aquella forma porque la oscuridad era necesaria para que en ella se desarrollaran diferentes actividades que tenían que ver con las artes más oscuras. Pero JiWoo no se dio cuenta de aquello hasta que no fue demasiado tarde para ella y estaba al borde de su perdición.

 

            ChaeWon la había guiado a través de la casa, le había presentado a sus padres, que la habían tratado de forma encantadora y la habían hecho sentir como en casa y luego ambas habían pasado un buen rato hablando y contándose confidencias, hasta que ChaeWon había sacado de nuevo el tema sobre la amistad eterna que se habían prometido hacía unas semanas. JiWoo le volvió a prometer que serían amigas para siempre sin hacer ninguna pregunta porque entendía que, si no había sido fácil para ella hacer amigos desde siempre, tendría que asegurarse varias veces que seguían siendo amigas para no sentirse ansiosa, ella lo comprendía, aunque no se había sentido de aquella forma nunca porque JiWoo había sido siempre muy buena abriéndose a los demás y haciendo amigos.

 

            Pero aquella promesa que había hecho la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones más oscuras, de la mano de ChaeWon para no chocarse contra nada, porque ésta quería enseñarle algo que no le había enseñado nunca a nadie que no fuera de su familia.

 

            —Quédate aquí —le dijo la chica, soltando su mano para alejarse de ella unos momentos, mientras JiWoo la escuchaba caminar por el lugar, confiando en la otra porque ésta era su amiga—. Cierra los ojos, por favor.

 

            JiWoo no entendió el propósito de cerrar los ojos cuando todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así los cerró, porque probablemente la otra fuera a encender las luces y no quisiera deslumbrarla. Unos segundos después, la luz se hizo en el lugar, haciendo que JiWoo sonriera porque había tenido razón en aquello y esperó a que la otra chica le dijera que ya podía ir abriéndolos, pero antes de escucharla decir aquello, la escuchó murmurar algo que no entendió del todo, algo que ni siquiera parecía un idioma que ella pudiera entender, así que, abrió los ojos extrañada y JiWoo se quedó de piedra.

 

            La habitación estaba bastante vacía, pero había un montón de candelabros con velas que se habían encendido y habían iluminado el lugar, haciendo que JiWoo pudiera ver a la chica que tenía delante, cuyo color de pelo de repente había cambiado a un rubio dorado que relucía a la luz de las velas y cuyos ojos oscuros habían cambiado de color, siendo azules verdosos, con pupilas alargadas como las de los gatos.

 

            —ChaeWon… —murmuró, con algo de miedo, tratando de moverse para acercarse a la chica, pero dándose cuenta en ese momento de que ni sus piernas ni sus brazos la obedecían—. ¿Qué…?

 

            JiWoo quiso preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, pero antes de poder acabar su pregunta, la chica desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el centro de un círculo blanco dibujado en el suelo de madera de la casa, un círculo que tenía un montón de frases escritas en un idioma que ella no conocía, un círculo que a JiWoo le recordó a aquellos que se veían en las películas de terror y de magia que servían para invocar demonios o para hacer brujería.

 

            —Dijiste que serías mi amiga para siempre —murmuró ChaeWon—, pero sé que en algún momento te hartarás de mí y no puedo perderte.

            —ChaeWon… —la llamó JiWoo, pero no pudo decir nada más.

 

            La voz de ChaeWon se alzó por encima de la suya en la habitación, entonando una especie de cántico, con un libro enorme y de aspecto muy antiguo en sus manos. JiWoo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, notó las gotas de sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, tuvo miedo de la chica menuda que se encontraba ante ella y, después, ya no pudo sentir absolutamente nada más. JiWoo nunca sabría qué era lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, pero dentro de aquel círculo, su alma había sido sellada y unida a la de ChaeWon para que nunca se separaran la una de la otra y así no se encontraran solas nunca más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho el tema este de la brujería y las invocaciones y los hechizos y todo eso, porque dan mucho juego para las historias, así que quiero escribir muchas cosas con estos temas, esperadlas.


End file.
